Summer In Paradise, Scratch that, HELL
by dance-flirt
Summary: Draco and Hermione as Headboy and Girl get to spend the summer in France. What humor, romance, and stupidity insues? Find out! mwahaha Look for a drunk Hermione, confused Draco, and mind reading Snape! Longer than my others, so longer waiting time.
1. Dont Call Me Baby

A/N this is sorta fluffy...Its my first Draco Hermione fic. So bare with me. I'm really scared that I'm going to somehow not be able to portray Hermione and Draco the way I want... So reviews would be helpful! On with the story :S Draco's POV most the time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The tiny intricate snowflakes fell softly, spinning gracefully until they hit the ground, shattering into unrecognizable snow. The Girl spun around playfully in it, sticking her tongue out as to catch the tiny flakes. She spun faster, closing her eyes and letting the snow fall over her face. Her burgandy scarf flailed along with her, propelling droplets of water at anyone who dared get close. She twirled faster, digging spirals in the snow that lay on the ground. Not a care, in the world. Not caring who saw her, not caring what people thought.... She was beautiful.   
  
He watched her with extreme interest, settling into his corner table, per usual. The waiter glided over, a short plump man with a black mustache with a life of its on. His mustache had been known to involuntarily move up and down, to the amusement of the customers. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, what can I acquire for you this fine evening."  
  
Draco continued to watch the girl, before peeling his eyes away to answer. "French Vanilla Mocha, thank you. As usual."  
  
"Right away Sir," the waiter trotted off to another table, full of Business Men in suits. His attention turned back to the girl, who had now chosen to plop down in the middle of the knoll. She sat cross legged, her hands tracing a circle around her. As if fainting she unexpectedly leaned back, she was now making a snow angel. As if made of rubber the girl soon bounced up, brushing the snow off of her coat and pants. Smiling like a madman, she made her way over to Draco, plopping down in the vacant chair across from him.  
  
"This is fantastic Draco! How can you just sit there all morning, with the snow falling and the sun shining!"  
  
"Don't make me throttle you Granger."  
  
Hermione bounced once in her chair and threw her arms up in emotion. "Ooo Malfoy, if I could only use magic...," she squinted her eyes at him and shook her head. He laughed and threw the Daily Prophet at her. Hermione picked it up and started to read the front page, in a flash her eyes lit up and her face started emitting an unnatural glow. His eyes got wide as he leaned back in his chair, away from this odd occurrence. "What's got your panties in a bunch Granger, Every book at school has 4 more pages?," he smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, the tresses falling back into place once his fingers had moved. "No, smartass, my story! My story about the Head Boy and Girl getting to go to France! It's on the front page!," she slid the paper across the table to him, getting out of her chair and coming over to stand next to him. Their cheeks were an inch apart as she pointed to the small side article. He could feel her breath against his face, smell her strawberry perfume... She turned to look him in the eyes, her brown big eyes, to his startling grey. Her smooth face was slowly turning a pink color as she quickly turned away.  
  
"I've got to go change clothes, these are all wet." She hurried off towards their hotel, dodging the hoards of people coming down the cobbleway path. Draco let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. That girl was so hard to understand.... He pushed back his chair, trying to avoid the scraping sound that inevitably always happened. He grabbed the Daily Prophet and started to trudge up to the castle.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Your mocha!," the waiter stood at the edge of the restaurant, holding a glass, waving the other hand wildly in the air.  
  
"To the tab Jaques. Add it to the tab."  
  
  
  
The hotel was a magnificent castle, set on a hill in a small town. The outside was beautiful, complete with turrets, a drawbridge, and many the tower. (Nothing can compare to Hogwarts however!) The inside was beautiful, if not more beautiful than the outside. The carpet throughout the hotel was red velvet, and every few feet a gold bracket held a flaming torch. Draco and Hermione both had medium sized rooms connected by a door. Hermione's was burgandy themed, Draco's a deep green. They rarely visited each others rooms. But that can change cough  
  
  
  
Draco knocked lightly on the door connecting their rooms, putting his ear up to the wood. Muffled sounds came through, but nothing audible. "Hermione? Are you ready for lunch?"   
  
"NO!"  
  
He'd been here for almost 20 minutes, waiting for her to get ready. His anger was starting to rise as he knocked harder on the door. "We were late 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"I'M NOT READY!"  
  
His anger had reached his peak. He reached for the gold doorknob, yanking the door open,  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Draco covered his eyes with his arm and slowly started to back out of the room.   
  
"GOD DAMNIT YOU LITTLE..LITTLE FERRET BOY!" Hermione threw a shoe at him as he backed against the wall. She scrambled to the bed, picking up a pillow and covering her chest. Still covering his eyes, Draco yelled, "FILTHY MUDBLOOD! ITS A DISGRACE YOU ARE HEAD GIRL!" He uncovered his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him. Hermione sat in the corner, wearing a black skirt and a pillow. Her head was in her lap and she was crying into it, muffled sobs erupting every few seconds. Draco stood still for a second before slowly making his way over to her, kicking random clothes out of the way as he went. He spotted a bra and carefully picked it up by his finger, holding it a length away from himself. He held it out in front of her, "I wont have my girl going out in public without a shirt on."  
  
Hermione looked up and scowled at him, "I'm NOT your girl, and get your hands OFF of my bra," she growled, and grabbed for the pink lingerie. He smirked and put his hands in his pocket, turning around and walking back to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. "Now what were you bawling about Granger, that I threatened your title of Head Girl?" he laughed to himself and waited for her smart reply. Instead he met the floor, as the door connecting their room opened, and he fell to the ground. He looked up at the girl looming over him.   
  
"No, that I had to be paired with such a twit for Head Boy" She stepped over him and walked out the door, leaving a once in a lifetime, speechless Draco.  
  
  
  
He made his way to the hotel Dining Room, looking for any sign of Hermione. He spotted her in the corner, at a small 2 person table. He made his way over and sat down, waiting for her to in someway acknowledge his presence. She continued to stare out the window, acting as if nothing had happened.   
  
"You know you want me Granger, admit it, you want my sexy body"  
  
She snorted and looked at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"Yes Malfoy, your impeccable body is the only thing keeping me alive. I live for your body," she continued to laugh, before turning back to look out the window. "Shit," she said startlingly. Draco choked on his drink slightly, before retaining his composure. "Did Hermione just swear? I'm shocked!," he said mockingly, looking up at her from his mocha. It was Hermione's time to choke. Had he just called her by her name? "It's Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. They've come to check on us. I totally forgot this was week 2," she pulled open her purse and started looking for something, glancing nervously at the doorway every few seconds. Draco anxiously ran his hand through his hair. If they hadn't learned as much as the Professor's thought they should, they would have to leave France. The Professors appeared in the doorway, a scowling Snape and a stern Mcgonagall. They swiftly walked over to them and pulled up two chairs.  
  
"How is your vacation going? I expect you've been behaving yourselves?," Professor Mcgonagall asked, looking at both Hermione and Draco. Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her purse and proudly handed it to The Professor.   
  
"I've made a list of everything I've learned while here in France," she smiled and let out a breath, relaxing a little in her chair. Snape let out what sounded like a chuh. "Mr. Malfoy, have you been enjoying yourself?" Snape looked him in the eye. They remained like that for a while, before Snape smiled and hastily stood up. "I don't think they're progressing Minerva, the vacation should be cut short," he shot a glare at Hermione before whipping his cloak around and striding out of the Dining Room, disappearing from sight. Hermione gave Draco a quizical look and nervously looked back at Professor Mcgonagall.   
  
"This is a very impressive list Hermione. I see no reason why you and Draco can't stay here longer," she pushed her glasses back up onto her nose. She let out a huff, "Where did Severus go... O yes, Ill return next week to check up on you two," she gave a glare to Draco, "Behave yourselves." She quickly stood up and followed in Professor Snape's footsteps. The two students stared at her empty seat. The silence was interrupted when Hermione asked, "Draco, was Snape reading your mind."  
  
He was startled out of his trance. He shot a nervous glance at Hermione, "No, what gave you that idea?"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eye. Draco studied her face. Her brow was slightly creased, like she was thinking. Her nose was scrunched up, and her mouth was moving, like she was talking in her head. She looked so cute...  
  
"Because you two never lost eye contact, and he seemed very..mad..."  
  
Draco looked her in the eye, staring into the depth of brown. "Yes, Hermione, he was reading my mind. And he told me not to talk with a mudblood like you" Draco pushed back his chair in a sudden move, and got up from the table, shooting her an icy leer before leaving her in the dining room.  
  
  
  
Draco steadied his breathing out in the hall. Why had he done that? He slowly walked along the hallway, putting his hands in the pockets of his black pants. Now that the Dark Lord was defeated, and his father had let go of his dream of being a Death Eater, did he really CARE that she was half blood? He let his thoughts overcome him as he lie on his bed. It was late after noon, and his dark green curtains were filtering most of the sun. Time for a nap...  
  
  
  
His room was pitch black as he heard Hermione come back. She seemed to be thrashing around her room, causing as much noise as possible. Probably because she's pissed at me...  
  
He threw his legs over the side of his bed, putting his head in his hands. After taking a few deep breaths, he acquired his usual suave self and knocked on the door separating their rooms "Hermione, do you have a guy in there?"  
  
She seemed to be singing.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" he slowly started to turn the doorknob connecting their rooms. He stopped midway. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea....  
  
"HERMIONE?"  
  
The door abruptly opened, "Ello Draco! Fancy a lemon pudding wearing pink slippers? TOENAILS!," she giggled to herself, swinging a bottle back and forth.  
  
She was drunk  
  
  
  
Tehehe! Oo ! Review! 


	2. Drunken Awakings

A/N I had a half disturbing half very helpful review. You probably all know which one it is. Anyway, just for that, Ill try to make them sound smarter. But u have to remember, Draco gets mad easily. No wonder he shouted mudblood. Otay? Otay cries silently anyway, on with the story!

NOTE! I had to wait until 2:30 am to update it, just for you. Stupid   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer:u should know by now I don't own any of this. If your reading this and want to steal my plot BUGGER OFF! I do own the plot silly willy!   
  
2nd disclaimer:not really a disclaimer, but can u all call me lil bunny foo foo from now on? Yay! Lol. Or Abbi is fine  
  
3rd disclaimer: lol, those were jokes..... but my name on msn is currently lil bunny foo foo histrionic and paranoid.... anyway STORY!  
  
  
  
Draco stared into her immense brown eyes with disbelief. Hermione was swaying back and forth in the door frame, trying to go cross-eyed, while giggling and drinking at the same time. Why had she gotten drunk? The thought ran through his mind like a banner, but never stopping so he could think about it. He stood there staring for a few more moments before coming to his senses. In a swift moment he swooped forward and picked her up, bringing her to rest against his chest. She gasped and started giggling again, dangling her feet over his arms.   
  
She looked up at him, "Hey Mr. Malfoy, put me down, I can walk fine by my own selfss," she frowned and continued to swing her legs. She was so cute... He hesitated in the doorway for a moment. His room or hers... He took a step towards hers and nearly tripped over a haphazard shoe. Her room was nearly as dark as his, and he was having a hard time making out the surroundings. He slowly shuffled towards the bed. The girl in his arms was now relaxing, she'd dropped her alcohol and was leaning against him. He almost didn't want to let her go. He smoothly laid her down on the bed, gently pulling her heels off and covering her with the blanket.   
  
"I dun wanna lay down tho Dracooooo," she tossed her covers off and reached up at his collar, pulling him down onto the bed. He steamrolled her and ended up on her other side, laying next to her. He'd been in this position many times, why was he getting nervous? He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. She turned to face him. Her face was all scrunched up and she was staring at his cheek, as if it were a rare nearly extinct species. He turned to look at her and almost laughed out loud. He studied her face with detail, taking in its natural beauty. They lay like that for a few moments before Hermione slowly inched closer to him. Their feet touching and their lips an inch apart, he could feel her breath, feel her heart beat...   
  
"Draco," she whispered, brushing past his lips with her own. The hair on his neck stood up as he prepared to kiss her. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her body up to touch his. He looked into her eyes and felt his stomach lurch. He'd never been this...this scared with a girl before. She looked back into his pale grey eyes and suddenly rolled out of his clutches and onto the floor. She moaned and got back up, running to the bathroom. Draco rolled onto his bac, sighing. How could he have been so...unlike him? His stomach did NOT churn when girls were near. Malfoys did not get nervous, nor did they get into a bed with a girl and come out of it with her throwing up. Draco quickly sat up and steadied his breathing. It was ok, it was just Hermione, just Hermione..... He stood up and crossed the span to the bathroom door. He quietly knocked and waited for some sign of life. He heard moaning and opened the door just enough for his head to stick through. "Are you all right?," he inquired. Hermione was writhing on the floor, holding her stomach with her hands.   
  
"Go awayyy," she whined as she rolled onto her stomach. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the tiny bathroom. Sitting down on the side of the bathtub he awkwardly bent forward and started rubbing her back. He felt her relax and started drawing shapes and words on her back. He waited until he heard the steady breathing of her sleep before sitting back up on the side of the bath. He forgot what he was sitting and leaned back falling into the tub. Feeling too lazy to get up he got comfortable and easily fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Hermione groaned and rolled over onto her back. She hit her head on the side of the toilet and whimpered. Her head was pounding like someone was using her head for a drum, her vision was blurred by specks of light, and her stomach felt like it wasn't there. She sluggishly sat up, keeping her eyes shut tight. How could she have done that? After Draco had made his remark and left, how long had she waited before going to the bar? Why had she gone to the bar? How much had she drunk? And did she really sing karaoke? There were too many questions, and her mind was not ready to answer them. She slowly stood up and was startled to see a shoe sticking off the side of the bathtub. Her heart skipped a beat as she quietly picked up the toilet brush. It could be anyone....she crept over and in a sudden movement pulled back the shower curtain.   
  
"Draco?," she snorted in disbelief. The blonde haired boy in front of her slept on, his arms and legs strewn about in hard to believe positions. A lock of hair lay over his eye, and Hermione instinctively reached forward to push it back. Her finger brushed his face and he shocked awake, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in on top of him. She whimpered and rested her head on Draco's chest before climbing off of him, blushing. He quickly stood up and climbed out of the bathtub, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sorry about that. Did you hit your head?," he made a move towards her and she stepped away, still blushing profusely.   
  
"No, well yes, but I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like me to call for Room Service? They could probably bring up some tea and toast. That always helps when you have a hang over..." He couldn't believe that the night before she had been drunk. She was Hermione after all. She left the room and disappeared, making Draco to follow her. She lay down on her bed and covered her head with a stray pillow, while talking at the same time. The words came out as unrecognizable muffles.   
  
Draco looked at her with his eyebrows raised before sitting down on the bed next to her and picking up the phone. "I'm ordering the tea and toast then," he started to dial but got no further than putting it up to his ear before she ripped the phone cord out of the wall with astonishing the strength. She sat up her eyes ablaze.  
  
"I SAID I acquiest to your request," she grabbed the phone out of his hands and set it back down on the night stand. Draco just sat there with his eyes open, watching her.   
  
"Now go away," without another glance she turned and faced the other direction, leaving Draco sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
After a few moments of silence Draco spoke up. "Isn't that from Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
  
She bolted upright, a smile spreading over her face. "You mean I acquiest to your request?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Barbosa says it to Elizabeth.....," he blushed and rolled his eyes, "It was the first muggle movie I saw. It was distressingly horrible. Muggle technology is so far behind."  
  
Hermione did an alarmingly good smirk, "Human hair from my back."  
  
Draco started laughing and stopped abruptly a few seconds later. "That wasn't funny. Dense movie it was," he quickly stood up and started making his way to their adjoining door. He hovered near the opening, before turning around. "Ill be downstairs eating lunch if you need me...," he turned back around and walked into his room, undoubtedly getting dressed. Hermione hesitated, "Draco?," he appeared in the door way pulling his shirt on over his head. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the fleeting sight of his abs. Draco noticed and flashed her a smile and a wink.  
  
"O never mind you prat.," she angrily huffed as she laid back down on her bed. He started his you know you want me speech as there was a knock on the door. He glanced at Hermione before crossing the threshold into her room and opening the door. Draco's mouth fell open, and with an incredible ammount of surprise for someone that nonchalant he shouted,"WHAT!" Hermione held her head in her hands(her throbbing headache was getting worse) and trudged over to the door to check out the commotion. Her mouth dropped open when she saw, and with almost the same ammount of astonishment she yelled, "WHAT!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
shall I leave it here?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
hmm  
  
.  
  
.  
  
you know I will anyway, I always end on a cliffhanger, I wouldn't be Abbi if I didn't!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
.  
  
Kashiaga:lol, drunk people are funny. Feel better, kk?  
  
Charmergirl07-well here it is! So be happy! Yes my ideas are always interesting, my mind is a lil bit koo koo  
  
Kawaii Anime Angel:hey baby doll! Where have u been! I havent seen u on msn for a while. Thank u for da review  
  
Cinderbrat-my mind corrects as I read too. Read on young grasshopper!  
  
Nell22:lol here you go! I still love it when people love my stories so much they go omg. Omg and omfg r still my favs. Or I'm high on your story. Lol  
  
Bubblemonkey-sigh. Your review was great and not so great at the same time. Props for doing that. Thank you so much for the review. I put more intelligent conversation in. But im so totally an emotion detail girl. I agree about the hotel.  
  
XxXhermionegrangerXxX:thanx!  
  
Dancergrl-thank u thank u very much  
  
Eyesofemerald a.k.a Val:i live for twisty plots! Talk to u when u get back from vacay! So a string walks into a bar...  
  
Grandma:lol, I didn't even think of him taking advantage of her(he's a sweet lil boy in my mind) but you gave me the idea! So, the whole bed scene is dedicated to you!  
  
Applola Snipp-thanx! I reviewed your story dudley the wizard :)

Tracy baby:tehehe, cant wait for your Goosebumps story! Thanx for the review! Now dont forget to review this one!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
now who could posibbly be at the door? That both Draco and Hermione are surprised at?   
  
twilight theme song plays  
  
REVIEW!

/

/ Bad arrow, but so!!! :(


	3. Pressies and Surprises!

A/N nosy little people on msn, always wanting to know who's at the door :P Anyway, I was aching to write this, so I guess I will! I was going to wait for more reviews, but.....   
  
Disclaimer:Nope, sorry but I do own the plot, so bugger off!  
  
Previously on, paradise in hell:  
  
"O never mind you prat.," she angrily huffed as she laid back down on her bed. He started his you know you want me speech as there was a knock on the door. He glanced at Hermione before crossing the threshold into her room and opening the door. Draco's mouth fell open, and with an incredible amount of surprise for someone that nonchalant he shouted,"WHAT!" Hermione held her head in her hands(her throbbing headache was getting worse) and trudged over to the door to check out the commotion. Her mouth dropped open when she saw, and with almost the same amount of astonishment she yelled, "WHAT!"  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione stared at the knocker with disbelief. The two, who both normally had a smart retort, and were never at a loss for words, had both suddenly developed a speech impediment, for they both just stared, their mouths agape. After a few moments of silence the knocker (A/N, yes I'm going to make you wait to see who it is =P) leaned casually up against the doorframe, smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!," without another word he strolled into Hermione's room, making way to the mini kitchen in the corner.   
  
"But your..,"Hermione started, trailing off.  
  
""No, actually, I'm not," he answered, pouring himself a glass of water. He turned around and laughed, a "this is amusing" sort of chuckle.  
  
"Your...but, your....," Draco mumbled, gaping.  
  
"Yup, I'd have to say yes."  
  
Hermione ran forward and hugged him, emitting little gasps and screams. Draco just stared and watched. This girl was hugging, and jumping up and down, with, a murderer! Draco took a step forward, contemplating what he should do. Hermione and their unexpected visitor broke apart, Hermione still jumping up and down. Draco lunged forward and tackled him, throwing him to the floor and pinning him. Surprisingly SIRIUS had some trouble throwing him off, and instead rolled over and pinned him.  
  
"ah, a Malfoy, I understand," with a push he got off the ground and started to pour himself another glass of water, every few seconds, gulping down the liquid and pouring another. Hermione shot Draco a nasty glare and started looking for food in the cupboards. Draco lie on the ground in disbelief. He had been wrestling with Sirius Black, presumably dead, a murderer, while Hermione helped him! Had the world gone crazy?   
  
"Hermione, are you going mad! This is Sirius Black! A killer!," he instinctively moved between her and Sirius, keeping his eye on the black haired man in front of him. As if just now realizing this, Hermione froze, clasping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sirius, why are you here! Should you be revealing yourself to..him?," she shot a fearful glance at Draco, before turning back to Sirius.   
  
Sirius momentarily stopped eating some chips, thoughtfully looking at the Malfoy. Cocking his head, he said, "Well, I never really thought about that.... If he were anything like his father, he'd be running off right now to tell. And since he's not, I don't think we have a problem!." With a triumphant arm gesture, he returned to rummaging through the cupboards. Hermione turned and stared at Draco, a puzzling look on her face.  
  
"Draco, are you going to tell?," she asked.  
  
"He's a murderer! Why should I not! He murdered 13 muggles! He escaped from Azkaban, and tried to murder Ron, I only wish he'd been able to come through with th...."  
  
"URGH! Draco! Don't be so naive! Peter Pettigrew murdered all those people!"  
  
She continued to tell him the whole story ,with occasional nods from Sirius, and smirks and gasps from Draco. She finished with a huff, smiling to herself. Draco stared incredulously at her before proclaiming, "Your mad! Absolutely nuts!," he stormed off to his room, shutting the door after him. She stared at the door before, gasping.   
  
"Sirius, this never occurred to me before, when you fell through the veil, where did you go! And how are you here!,"  
  
Sirius turned solemn, and popped an olive into his mouth, "Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?," he waited, as if for dramatic effect, before starting again, "It was like living 2 years in a black box. I don't remember anything, at all. It was like, someone teleported me from The Department Of Mysteries, to the top of a snow covered mountain. Which just happened to be near here. For a few days I was Snuffles, and I survived by friendly passerby, yesterday I saw Minerva and Severus, "he paused and seemed to scowl, "leaving the hotel. They were talking about you two; you and Draco, so I figured you must be here. I disguised myself, and asked what room you were in. It's as simple as that. Then I came up here and here I am!"  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed at him for what seemed like forever, before getting up and going to the phone. "I've got to tell Harry! He's been so...without you he was so....I've got to call him," with that she started to dial, but the phone was jerked out of her hands by Sirius. "No worry Love, I'm heading over to Little Whinging anyway. Might be some trouble, but Ill make it," with that he kissed her on the cheek, and strode off towards the door.  
  
"Wait!," Hermione said, trailing after him, "tell me how it goes ok? You've been dead the past 2 years, and now you just appear, and then you're off again, and I have no idea what's going to happen, and if Mr. Weasley wasn't Minister now...," Sirius laughed as she took a breath, "if I wasn't sure Harry would want to know where you were and that you were ok, I wouldn't let you be going at all." With that she kissed his cheek and ran out into the hallway. She checked that there was no one out there, and pushed him out. He turned around and smirked, "Tell Malfoy to stop being a pansy and give it," before Hermione could ask huh? (Like she'd been planning) he was off. She watched him walk down the hallway and around the corner, and was startled to see him running back. A breathless Sirius asked, "What happened to Pettigrew, to Peter?"  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, him AND Voldemort are gone."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I've missed a lot."  
  
"We will fill you in, now go, before someone comes!," she laughed and bit her lip. What if something happened to him.... Once again he ran off down the hall, and disappeared from sight. Just to make sure, Hermione hesitated at the door, before returning to her room. She knocked on the door separating her and Draco's rooms, "Draco, Sirius is gone, don't be a baby, and come out." She put her ear up to the wood, "He told me to tell you something, come out and I'll relay it to you. Your acting immature, you know that." She huffed and leaned against the door. All the commotion had made her head hurt worse; it was like being in a marching band. She held her head in her hands; all she wanted to do was sleep.... After a few more minutes she finally decided to just go in. She loudly opened the door and prepared her rant. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the scene upon her. Draco lay shirtless on the bed, his lower torso covered with a blanket (who KNOWS if he was clothed under there) and a tiny puppy lay on his stomach. The puppy was curled up in a ball and was no more than 1 month old. After she oooed and ahhed she crept along side the bed, and gently rubbed Draco's shoulder. He woke up and turned to look at her. He jumped when she saw her crouching near his bed. As if he were still sleeping, she whispered, "Draco, why is their a puppy on your stomach," she giggled and reached for it. Draco batted away her hand, and sweetly picked up the puppy.  
  
"Go away, Ill be right there. I'm naked if you must know," he scowled and sat up. Hermione blushed and rushed out of the room, shouting hurry up.   
  
  
  
Hermione slipped into sweatpants and a tank top, and sat on the bed, waiting for him. The puppy was so cute! Not to mention how sweet it was Draco had a puppy. She'd always taken him for the Dragon type. Now that his father was gone, he could be whoever he wanted. Maybe this was him... The door joining their rooms opened and Draco stepped out with a red box. Hermione smiled, "I love presents!," she exclaimed. Draco blushed, and awkwardly stepped forward, handing the box to Hermione. She set it on her lap and took off the top. Inside was the puppy, a bow tied around its neck, with a tag attached. Next came the biggest "oooo!" ever made. She lifted the puppy out of the box and cradled it in her arms, tenderly reading the tag.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
A few days ago I was reading the muggle newspaper and someone was giving away puppies. Just thought you'd like one. Feel free to name it anything you'd like. As long as its not Harry or Ron, I'm satisfied.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Draco  
  
Hermione sighed. Her stomach had that annoying butterfly feeling. She smiled, and looked up, "Draco....," where was he? She laid the puppy down on the bed and went into his room. Finding he wasn't there, she peered into the hallway. He wasn't there, so she returned to her room. Puzzled about his disappearance, but none the less happy, she picked up her new puppy. Staring into the big brown eyes of the little creature, she cooed, "What shall I name you sweetie," she rubbed the puppy up against her face. It was so soft... "Rusty? No no, how about Sam. Spike, Fido, Ooo I don't know! I need Draco!," in a huff she rose from the bed and set out about the castle.  
  
  
  
Draco kicked the snow with his foot, clearing a small space. He continued to kick the snow out of his way until he came to a collection of boulders overlooking the now frozen over lake. He sat down on the cold surface and stared out over the water. He had just given Hermione a puppy, and he couldn't believe it. Malfoys did not give people presents. Draco sighed and continued to look out over the water, thinking about his father.   
  
"Draco! Draco!," Hermione came running towards the overlook, carrying the puppy inside her coat. She spotted the blonde haired boy and quickened her pace. She skid to a halt next to him. Draco looked up into the face of The rosy cheeked wonder, and sighed. "You could have hurt yourself you know. Its more than a 100 foot drop," he looked back over the lake. Hermione sat down next to him, and pulled the puppy out of her jacket, sitting it on her lap. She cocked her head towards him. He could feel his gaze on his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, quickly pulling back away. Draco could feel his cheeks burning red as he turned to look at her.   
  
"Thank you Draco, for the puppy. But I need your help, I have no idea what to name him!" As if he had no control of what was being said, "I had a puppy once. My mother gave it to me for Christmas when I was 11. My father came in, and said that Malfoys do not get puppies. He transfigured it into an owl. The owl scratched me and then went to sit on top of the Christmas Tree. I never saw it after that....," he smirked and inclined his head at her, "Sob story, isn't it. O well. So now to name the puppy," he choked on the last word and turned back to gaze at the lake. Hermione stared at his cheek. No wonder he's so hard, his family was insane. She looked down at the puppy in her arms and stroked it.   
  
"Draco, did you have a name for that puppy. I mean, before your father..changed it?," she asked.  
  
"Yes. It was stupid, but I was going to name it Storm... don't ask."  
  
Hermione looked down at the puppy and picked it up, bringing its face up to hers. "Do you look like the Stormy type?," she laughed and put the puppy down on her lap again. "I think we've found a name." She nervously glanced at Draco, before laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up then relax again. He awkwardly put his arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
Kashiaga: I TOLD YOU! lol. I had to go i r i u s before you got it! lol, you are so dumb at 1:30 am :P  
  
Leah Bo Beah: aye baby gurl! Lol, you totally never guessed Sirius. I hope u like this chappy, its full of cuteness  
  
XxXhermionegrangerXxX:tank woo!  
  
Tracy:as I said, drunk people are funny. Lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Charmorro-thanx!  
  
Nell22- I am SOO evil! MY evil plan is world domination, and to make rupert grint and draco malfoy mine! (fav actor and character)  
  
Appola Snipp:aww, your not that bad at spelling! I cant wait for more of your story! Thank you!  
  
Dancechic4526-thats so sad! Im so sorry! I have dance in 12 hours camp practices! Whoo whoo! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Amy85- I live for twistyness! Thanx!  
  
Shimmeringevil-this is probably the first chapter ive EVER written that doesnt have a cliffhanger sighs tehehe  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
see the review button! 


	4. Tomato Slinging Fun!

A/N-hello everyone! Lol. This is my favorite story I've ever written. People keep bugging me to do Conversations with Strangers, but I don wanna pouts so here I am! Plz review! BARAAA you inspired me yes you did! And I can't forget the lovely Melissa and Amy! The best sisters in da world! . I love you guys! 300 dollars of overage charges, now that's what I call love!  
  
Disclaimer:NO! YES! Lol no and yes. I don't own anything HP but I own the plot.  
  
  
  
Hermione stepped over the threshold into Draco's room, enveloped in the sudden change to dark green. She glanced at the sleeping boy, and crossed over to the window, pulling back the curtain a few inches. The snow had ceased falling, but it still blanketed the many turrets and crowns of the hotel. She let the curtain fall back into place, before crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees. She slid onto her stomach next to him and softly skimmed her finger over his nose. He wrinkled it and slept on. Stifling giggles she once again traced his nose with her finger, sensuously taking it down along his chest. A smirk started to form on his face before he flipped onto his stomach, pretending to still be sleeping. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, bringing both of her hands up to tickle the back of his neck. In a quick flash he grabbed her arm and flipped her over to face him. She laughed and burrowed her face into his chest, hugging him to her tightly. She brought her face back up to his, sticking her bottom lip out and pouting.  
  
"We have to leave in 2 weeks. Back to Hogwarts.," her pout turned into a smile, "BUT, we are Head Boy and girl."  
  
She craned her neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before leaping out of bed and going back into her room. She called out, "I thought we could go into the Old Market today. La Brotouge has some fantastic Muggle Books.," she reappeared in the doorway, slipping some dangly purple earrings into her ears. She smiled and turned around, "Like it?," her long black skirt twirled around when she turned, showing a long slit up the side. Draco sat up and cracked his neck, getting up and crossing his room to his bathroom. Hermione heard the faucet turn on as she leaned against the doorframe. Draco materialized a few seconds later, a toothbrush in his mouth, "yef oo do wook ewtty," he mumbled before returning to the bathroom. Hermione took that for "Yes you do look pretty" and returned to her room. It was all too much to fathom. Last year the thought of kissing Draco was unimaginable, she would have rather kissed a cow. But now... Now that his father was gone, now that he no longer had to up stand the Malfoy name, he was looser. He was actually fun! And Hermione had the feeling that he actually liked her too. She took a deep breath. She liked him. She liked the platinum blonde beauty who had tormented her school years. She once again reminded herself that he was different now, that this was him, he didn't care that she wasn't pure blooded. Draco emerged from his room in a pair of black pants and a sleek green shirt. He ran his hands through his hair and stuck out a hand to her, helping her off the bed. She held on tightly to his hand as they made their way down to brunch.   
  
  
  
They chose a small table near the corner and sat down, taking the menus politely from the waiter and opening them.   
  
Draco scuffed, "They don't even have Cordon Bleu.," a disgusted smirk played on his lips as he started down at the menu. Hermione set down her set of choices and stared into Draco's pale gray eyes. Her intense stare was obviously sensed by him, as he put down his menu and met her glare.  
  
"I bet you were a spoiled brat weren't you. Whatever Draco wanted, Daddy bought him.," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Although his outside appearance showed no feeling, his eyes seemed to sink into sorrow, "Well, that's how Malfoys are. We get what we want."  
  
"Even at the expense of others. Like poor Buckbeak."  
  
"The hippogriff? I was young... I'm different now. Plus, he nearly broke my arm! I thought we...," he looked off at the nearby table filled with old ladies in extremely tall hats.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand and cupped it in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. But sometimes I can't get over the Draco I knew before. The Draco who called me horrific names and threatened my life.," she let out a small laugh and leaned over the table, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned back to face her and all of a sudden blurted out, "Are we dating?" Hermione removed her hands from his and sat up straight, a perplexing expression on her face. They sat in silence for a few seconds before, "Well Draco, you never really ASKED me, and it hasn't come up," she trailed off.  
  
"Well alright then, would you like to officially be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione was stunned. "Um...well. Yes."  
  
She exhaled. What had she done? Even though Draco had changed he was still a Malfoy. One that in fact hated her two best friends, one of those friends whom had a crush on her since who knows when. She looked into Draco's eyes and suddenly felt slightly better. Inside those eyes was someone that truly liked her and cared for her. Someone who didn't judge by appearance....now. She got up from the table and sat next to Draco, making him scoot over on the small chair. She leaned in to him and sniffed his cologne.  
  
"You smell good," she concluded.  
  
He smirked and said, "I know."  
  
A few minutes later the waiter came by and asked for their orders, with "um" from both of them. With a now expanded ordering period, Hermione once again snuggled against his firm body, and felt safe. She was enjoying the feeling, before Draco moaned loudly, "Nooooo." She apparently found this very amusing and started laughing. He sat up and gently pushed her off of himself, suddenly engrossing himself in his menu. Staring curiously hard at the beverages. Hermione raised her eyebrow and chuhed at him, switching back to her seat, picking up her menu. Every few seconds she glanced up at him over her menu, noticing his eyes were still focused, glaring, at the menu. She half threw, half laid her menu down, "Draco, what is WRONG with you!"  
  
He tightened his jaw and now more furiously stared down at his menu. She sighed and picked up her menu, shaking her head.  
  
"'Mione?," the familiar voice asked. Her stomach did a flip as her head shot up. She screamed and jumped up, spilling her glass of water all over the table. Draco quickly pushed his chair back and with amazing speed sat the upturned glass back up and cleared everything from the spreading puddle of water. He exhaled and sat back down, rubbing his now wet pants.   
  
"Oh my gosh Ron! What are you doing here!," she engulfed him in a giant hug, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Ron smiled and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. He stole a quick glance at Draco and hugged her tighter. She pulled back and smiled into his face. "Why are you here! I mean, its not like you normally go to France for the Summer!," she took hold of his hand and dragged him to their table, plopping him down in her vacant chair and pulling up one for herself. Ron clenched his fists and nodded his head, "Malfoy."  
  
Draco did the same, "Weasel," his voice was cold, as if he were dead. Ron's face went crimson as he turned to Hermione. "Are you ok? Has he," he jerked his head towards Draco, "been treating you alright?"  
  
Hermione took a drink of what was left of her water and mumbled "mhmm" into her glass. Draco clenched his teeth and held his tongue. He'd half expected to perkily tell him they were now a couple.   
  
"For the last time Ron, why are you here!,"  
  
"O, we've come to visit Charlie," he lowered his voice, "supposedly there's this really wicked dragon he's trying to transport."  
  
"So, are you staying in the hotel."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione hadn't expected Draco to join the conversation. They both turned to him and than Hermione back to Ron.  
  
"Er, yea, me and the twins have a room, and then mum, dad, and Charlie all have a room," he scooted his chair slightly facing Hermione and leaned in, "mum said that if you want while we are staying here you can stay in our room," he purposely cocked his head away from Draco and stared at Hermione. She felt the pressure of both Draco and Ron's eyes as she hastily pushed back her chair.   
  
"Ron, I can't, I'm pretty sure Professor Mcgonagall and Snape would like me to stay in my room." She glanced at Draco and then to Ron.  
  
Ron asked, "Oh, well do you want to go to the Market today? There really isn't anything else to do."  
  
Hermione twisted her hands around, watching them. "Well, me and Draco were going to..." Ron interrupted her and grabbed her twisting hand, leading her off through the tables. Hermione coiled her head around to look at Draco, who was sitting wide-eyed at their table. Ron pulled her into the elevator with a final tug and pushed the first floor button. He moved closer to her and lifted her chin, lightly kissing her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slightly harder. "Draco..." she murmured.  
  
Ron's hands got stiff as he wide eyed pushed her away, "Draco?? Hermione are you sure that he hasn't done anything to you? Made you feel uncomfortable in any way what so ever? If he has I'll take care of him for you." He made a hand gesture and scowled at the elevator doors, as if they weren't moving fast enough. Hermione glared at him, "One, I can take care of myself, Two, he's been quite the gentleman, and three...," she couldn't bring herself to say it. Besides Harry, Draco and Ron were basically mortal enemies. She sighed and leaned back against the railing. The elevator chimed third floor. The doors opened but no one got on, as soon as they closed Ron overwhelmed her in another hug kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry 'Mione. I just... you know Malfoy. I'm surprised that he's been this nice to you. Are you sure he hasn't called you mudblood or anything crude?," he pulled back and looked in her face. "Ron, I, am, fine," she spoke to him as if he were mentally challenged. The elevator chimed one as he leaned into kiss her once again, this time Hermione resisting a bit. The elevator doors opened and a panting blonde haired boy stepped in and grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her out of Ron's grasp and in to his. He briskly walked out the hotel doors, grabbing her hand tightly. Draco glanced back into the hotel and rounded the corner. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you."  
  
"He kissed me. I haven't told him yet... I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand tenderly, pulling him out of the cranny. Ron was franticly looking around for Hermione. He spotted them and hurried over, crossing in front of Draco to be beside her. She grabbed her other hand and they walked hand in hand. Draco holding Hermione's hand, and Ron holding Hermione's other. They walked in an awkward silence before Ron suddenly launched forward, Hermione being lurched forward and Draco left behind.  
  
"RON! WHAT THE, RON!.," Hermione's yells were unheard or rather, ignored, as Ron kept running down the hill towards the market. He kept a tight hold of her hand as they ran through the stalls of food, books, and antiques. They came to a halt in front of a tomato stall. Hermione leaned over and steadied her breathing, before glaring up at Ron.  
  
"What IS your problem!"  
  
Ron once again took her hand, leading her behind the tomato stall into a small alley. He crouched down, causing Hermione to crouch down into an awkward position next to him.  
  
"Hermione, we broke up at the end of last year, well rather you broke up with me, but anyway, I didn't want to. Well, I said I did..." Ron rambled on.  
  
"Ron, is there a point? Or are you just declaring your love for me...," Hermione smiled playfully.  
  
"Yes!," he burst out, before getting a puzzled look on his face, "See, Hermione, I want you to be my girlfriend again. I still like you."  
  
Hermione gasped, "O no, Ron....see....," just at that moment a tomato came hurling through the air and hit Ron right in the middle of his cheek. His face got as red as the tomato innards running down his face as he slowly turned around. Draco stood there, poised with another tomato in hand. The tomato vendor, which just happened to be a very short man with a long mustache, was jumping up and down shouting nonsense at the trio. Ron unlatched himself from Hermione and stood up, hovering a moment before launching himself at Draco. The force Ron put into it knocked Draco into the tomato stand, and one of the legs gave out, causing an avalanche of tomatoes that made both Ron and Draco fall. As they got into a fist fight Hermione ran around them in circles emitting little shrieks. A crowd started to gather around them as Draco straddled Ron's back, pinning his hands. A child in the crowd shouted, "Melissa look! Cat fight!," what Hermione assumed to be Melissa rushed forward, "Oo Amy, I bet you an apple that the red head wins." Hermione shook her head and turned back to the fight.  
  
"Hermione, it's either me, or him," he was jerked off as Ron rolled over and pinned him with his elbow.  
  
"'Mione, its either Ferret Boy, or me...," and as if for effect, "and Harry, me and Harry." Hermione looked feverishly from boy to boy. If she chose Draco, she might lose Harry and Ron as friends. She would lose her two best friends. If she chose Ron and Harry, she would lose Draco, the person she might actually, love... She looked down at the two boys, Ron whom was now in a headlock and Draco who was pinned under Rons legs. Both the men's eyes bored into her as she prepared to make her decision.  
  
REVIEW!!! whoot whoot! Melissa And Amy, lol. Told ya I put you in the story. That was pretty random...... anyway, REVIEW!  
  
To My WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
Kashiaga-talk to you when u get home from vacay! And Im a giant butt :  
  
Apllola Snipp-lol! I know what ttfn is silly! I know, I always wanted to write a story with a puppy.... :D  
  
Amy85-wouldnt we ALL love if Draco slept naked sighs O Ill definitley make a happy ending. And sorry I didnt update fast :S  
  
Anime-Rules-thank ya!  
  
Dancechic4526-That is in no way my fault! lol Im like go to bed, and shes all no, Im waiting for you to update your story  
  
Nellly22-He is a TOTAL sweetheart . and Im evil its true  
  
Kawaii Anime Angel-Its totally ok! where have u been! I havent talked to you in 2 weeks :S  
  
XXHermioneGrangerXX-Thank you!! Hope you liked this one!  
  
SerenaLilyPotter-Ooo They are definitley going to kiss. They basically have before.... the banana threat was amusing.... :D  
  
Grandma-Thanx! lol. Of course he can be that sweet! and of course you are glad Sirius is back, chuh  
  
Leah-lol!! Hope you liked this chapter  
  
jenjen147-lol thanx!  
  
Val-thanx! See, my cats name is Storm. :) It took me so long to think of a name, and it was right in front of me. Chuh. YAY! Of course we love Sirius, and hes mine, just to let you know. mwahahha makesout with him lol, i love your theory. See, lookie here you got hte longest reply hint hint  
  
Ciao!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. Malibus Most Wanted

A/N lol, ok, so I talk to everyone in this story on msn. I put Val and Mel in the story, and they duked it out. Lol. You have to read to understand. So READ!  
  
Disclaimer:NO :(  
  
  
  
"Well....," Hermione stammered.  
  
Draco turned from Ron to Hermione, still holding him in a headlock, "Tell him Hermione."  
  
"I choose... ! I can't choose! You know how immature you two are being? It's unbelievable!," she blurted, "making me pick between my boyfriend and best friends..."  
  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his head, "You're his GIRLFRIEND??? That's it Hermione! Now you really have to choose! Ferret Boy or your BEST FRIENDS!," he yelled.  
  
"Well...," Hermione started, "I'm so sorry Draco, but they are my best friends, and friends come before boy..friends...," she was close to tears as Draco slowly released Ron from his headlock, standing up. His blonde hair was now stained red, his Slytherin-green shirt tinged with mud and tomatoes. He moved closer to Hermione, inches away from her face. She looked up with bloodshot eyes and a wet face. "I should have never even thought about dating a filthy mudblood. Have fun with your so called "friends" Friends wouldn't make you choose," his hand made a gesture as to move to her shoulder, but instead he turned on his heel and walked away, making a path through the crowd. Ron amazedly looked up at Hermione from the ground. "You picked me!," he said with obvious shock.  
  
"No, I picked you and Harry. Ron, I'm sorry, there's nothing between us," she stared off at the path Draco had made through the crowd. Ron stood up and awkwardly put his hands in his pockets, "Of course, I don't know what you were thinking."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow and started walking back to the castle the words, "Friends don't make you choose" ringing in her head.  
  
  
  
Draco slowly inhaled and exhaled. Had he just been dumped? He sat down on the edge of the precipice and looked once again out over the lake. In the rush to catch up with Ron and Hermione he hadn't brought a coat, and the snowflakes that were now falling were cold as ice.. "Malfoys don't get dumped...well the old Malfoys didn't. Maybe now I do,"he sighed and picked up a pebble, throwing it over the cliff and onto the frozen lake. He thought outloud, "I wonder if Hermione has a coat," he stopped himself, with more force throwing a rock. He was NOT going to think about that mudblood. He cringed as he said the word. He sat up straight and located his old smirk, throwing it onto his face.   
  
"Hi!," the bubbly voice came out of nowhere, making Draco jump and start to slide down the rocky cliff. He caught himself and stood up, brushing his pants off with a few swipes of his hands. The blonde skipped over to him and smiled a 10 watt grin, "I'm Val," her few moments of talking were once again replaced with a smile. Draco stood dumbfounded for a second, as if he'd forgotten what to do. She gasped, "I don't have something in my teeth do I," she vigorously scrubbed her shiny pearly whites. Draco raised his eyebrow before a light bulb went on in his head. He retained his suave self before holding a hand out to the ditzy flaxen, "Would you like to join me for lunch up at the hotel? I hear they serve a dazzling white wine with every meal," he smiled his own 10 watt smile before gentlemanly taking her hand and leading her towards the hotel. "So Val, what brings you to France?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! How did you know I wasn't from France!," she said wide-eyed, grabbing his arm and resting her head against it. Draco rolled his eyes. This shouldn't be too hard....  
  
  
  
"And then this bludger came FLYING at Harry, it was wicked, because George zoomed up behind him and did this..er..twisty thing with his broom and smacked it off, but it went flying at Fred so he hit it back at Harry and.."  
  
"RON!! I love you, but,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"No, well yes, as a friend, but no, can we talk about something OTHER than quidditch? Please?," Hermione leaned across the table and cupped his face in her hands, shaking her head. She was already regretting choosing them. Yes, they were her best friends, but she'd just broken up with her boyfriend for them. A boyfriend who just happened to be the smartest person at Hogwarts besides her, someone who just happened to also be handsome, witty, and unlike Ron, carry on a conversation. She took a deep breath, "Ron, did you hear about The Prime Minister of Britian getting re-elected? What do you think about that? Personally, I think it was a good idea, but that Jason Magalier, he apparently doesn't think so. Did you read that article, it was totally scandalous," she leaned back in her chair and picked a strawberry up from the fruit platter, biting off the end. Ron stared at her, speechless. "Who?"  
  
Hermione squished her strawberry between her hands. "Ok, so did you hear about the new book all the wizarding schools are incorporating into all the curriculum? A guide to surviving in the real world. I hope we get to study it this year, I'm so worried, I haven't been able to find it yet. Of course, I haven't been to Diagon's Alley. I was thinking about flooing to Hogsmeade in a few days," she paused and looked at Ron. He stared, "What?," Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. "Dracoooo," she quietly moaned.  
  
  
  
Draco put his arm around Val and loudly pushed open the dining room doors open, making sure that Hermione was watching. Her head was resting in her hands, and it popped up when the door slammed shut. Draco quickly started kissing Val's neck, making her squirm and giggle. "That tickles!," she squealed hitting Draco in the chest. Her light pink skirt flared out at the bottom, and as she ran off towards their table it spun out, hitting Hermione in the face as she passed. "The nerve of that twit!," Hermione grumbled sitting up straight. Draco walked past their table, keeping his head high. He sat down next to Val, scooting his chair forward; as to make sure Hermione could see them.  
  
  
  
Hermione huffed. They'd just broken up and he'd already found some other floozy. She slyly turned her chair and peeked over at Draco. He was whispering something in the girls ear, and she was giggling. He leaned back from the blonde and started kissing her cheek, making his way to her lips. Not soon after they were full blown making out. His platinum flaxen hair intermingled with her fake golden blonde. Hermione's mouth got wider and wider. The NERVE of that man, to snog with some random girl in front of everyone. Hermione crossed her arms. She was not going to sink to his level....well not far. She thunderously pushed back her chair, making a big show of moving over to sit next to Ron.   
  
"Ron, kiss me."  
  
Ron slowly turned his head to Hermione his eyes wide, "What?"  
  
"O nevermind," she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, turning her head as to make it look good. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "Ron, this means nothing, just play along."  
  
Ron, his eyes still wide, nodded.  
  
"Ron, this means you have to pretend to like it, not just sit there."  
  
He once again nodded. Hermione kissed him once more, moving closer so their abdomens were touching. She looked out the corner of her eye at Draco, pretending to kiss Ron. Draco was staring at them while Val nipped at his ear. He noticed her eyes were looking at him and quickly turned back to Val, her mouth still attached to his ear. "Bloody Hell!," he yelled as his ear shot through with pain. He faltered a moment before sighing and kissing Val on the cheek softly. "Val, I'm using you." He waited for the slap of her hand or the surprise on her face, but was met with indifference. "For what!," she said perkily.  
  
"No see, Val, I don't like you. I'm using you to get back at my old girlfriend, whom I still love," her face still showed no indifference as he continued, "Val, I tricked you, you are a pawn in my game, I don't like you," he waited.   
  
Finally she spoke, "You don't like me?"  
  
"No!," he laughed, "I don't! I'm really sorry, you're a great girl, but I love someone else, " he picked up her hand and kissed it, smiling. Draco was surprised when Val's bubbly face turned into an awful scowl. Loud enough for the whole dining room to hear, she yelled, "You bastard!," she picked up her shiny pink purse and hovered over Draco, as if contemplating something. At last she picked up her full glass of water and poured it over his head, taking her sweet long time. Draco squinted his eyes and took it like a man, waiting for her to finish. As a last effect, and with surprising strength she slapped him across the face, leaving fresh red marks on his face. "I feel sorry for whatever girl you love!," she spat the words in his face, and walked away, to many stares from the other occupants of the dining hall. Draco brought his hands up to his face, wiping the water from his cheeks. He slowly stood up, and still avoiding Hermione's eyes, walked across the dining hall and out the doors, making his way to the elevators.  
  
  
  
Hermione's first instinct was to go after Draco, but something kept her in her chair. Suddenly the guilt of using Ron to get back at Draco was washing over her, and she moaned.   
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry," she started. Ron moved farther from her, his face turning increasingly red. "I used you to get back at Draco. You see, Ron, I love him," she squinted her eyes and waited for his comeback.   
  
"You love him? You love MALFOY?," he spit the words at her.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Yes, I do. And I'm sorry if I let you believe in anyway that we could get back together....although I doubt that." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you and Harry, but I have to go find Draco. I'll see you later, ok?, she smiled and left their table, following the path Draco had taken.  
  
  
  
Ron watched her leave with an odd mix of sadness and relief. The girl he loved had just rejected him, yes, but there would be no more guessing. He heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair. There was really no point in staying here. He made a move to get up but a girl was blocking his way. He suspiciously looked up, and into the face of a young waitress. She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Melissa. You can call me Mel though," she smiled and shook his hand, sitting across the table from him. Unlike bubbly Val, Melissa seemed to be more down to Earth. Her brown hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail, and her waitress's uniform was stained with various foods. She noticed him looking at her uniform and rolled her eyes, "I hope you don't mind, I just got off work."  
  
Ron, taken aback, stared before saying, "O, no, I don't mind. But, er, what are you doing here," he didn't mean to be so straightforward, but Ron didn't have much thought control at the time, and it came swimming out. Mel laughed and blew a piece of bang out of her eye, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Market. Although it looks like you've allready been there from the looks of your shirt,"she smiled and added, "and your hair...and your pants...and your face...," she laughed.  
  
"You're asking ME if I want to go somewhere with you?," he stuttered.  
  
"No, I'm asking the person behind you," she raised her eyebrow as Ron quickly turned around to survey who might be behind him, "no, see, I'm asking you. What is your name by the way?"  
  
"O, its Ron,"  
  
"Fantabulous! Shall we then? We'll have to go up to our rooms to change of course, I don't think either of us want to go to market like this," she stood up and reached for his hand and then quickly pulled away. "Wow, I didn't even think of this before. But who was that other girl? The one who ran off? She isn't your girlfriend is she? O, I feel so stupid!," she hastily sat back down.   
  
"Noshesnotmygirlfriendwellsheusedtobebutnowshesnotletsgo," he said all in one breath. She laughed and took his hand, leading him towards the elevators.  
  
  
  
A/N I love Ron, I just wanted to do something different and make fun of him. Lol. And see, I didn't let Ron end badly. He's got a great girl!  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed up the room and inserted her electronic key into the lock. The light turned green and she rushed in, feeling the warm air of her heater rushing at her. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and returned to her room. She glanced at Draco's door before sittting down on the bed. She brought her hand up to her mouth and started biting her fingernails, a bad habit she'd recently acquired. After a few moments of the only sound being her clipping her nails the unconventional way, she got enough courage to go knock on Draco's door. He didn't answer, so she leaned her back against the door and started talking, "Draco..I'm really sorry. I still think I made the right decision of course. They will always be my best friends. Someday you'll have to square with that. But Draco," she paused and took a deep breath, "I love you. And I probably will always love you. This isn't some petty crush. Everytime I see you I feel like giggling and dancing, and spilling out all my thoughts to you. When I saw you with that girl, even though its hard to admit, I was insanely jealous. I heard that girl yell at you that she was sorry for whatever girl you love, and hopefully thats me......Draco, I love you," she heard the doorknob turning and quickly leaned back up, she didn't want to fall through. The door opened, but it wasn't Draco.  
  
WHEEEE!!!  
  
LA  
  
La  
  
LLALALA  
  
I love cliffies!!  
  
Cliffies rock!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS: I AM NOT GOING TO POST CHAPTER 6 TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS!! SO REVIEW!!!  
  
Val-Thank you sOO much!! I lovies you!!!! Your so great.  
  
Jenjen147-thank you so much. I live to please!  
  
Benjigirl-she chose Ron of course. But in the long run, you all know who it is!  
  
Shimmeringgirl-heres the uppydatie! Hopie youie likie itie!  
  
Hermionegranger-I think she should have too. But she rejected ron so she kind of did!  
  
Kawaii-Hey babygurly!!! I miss you! Ill definitely email you. Re install msn messenger, that might work.  
  
Apple-its all good! Hope you like this chappy!  
  
REVIEW!! I WILL NOT POST UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS!! 


End file.
